Currently, earth working machines, such as wheel loaders, use fixed displacement pumps to control fluid flow to hydraulic cylinders that actuate a work implement of the earth working machine. Under certain work cycles, such as a digging cycle, a fixed displacement pump may provide more flow than the cylinders can use. Consequently, the fluid flow that is not being used by the cylinders is diverted to tank through either a spool bypass valve or a relief valve. Unfortunately, the fluid flow that is returned to tank is not used to perform any useful work.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.